


Un despiadado país de las maravillas

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Surreal, three shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un lugar ajeno predispuesto especialmente para perderse en él, con la única consecuencia de que jamás podrían regresar a su mundo de origen. Perdidos entre bestias doradas, hombres misteriosos y gatos llamados como satélites rusos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un despiadado país de las maravillas

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en El fin del mundo y un despiadado país de las maravillas de Haruki Murakami.

_"With the approach of autumn, a layer of long golden fur grows over their bodies. Golden in the purest sense of the word, with not the least intrusion of another hue. Theirs is a gold that comes into this world as gold and exists in this world as gold. Poised between all heaven and earth, they stand steeped in gold"_

La belleza tiene extrañas formas de expresarse.

Iván siempre había estado consciente de aquello. Estaba perdido y por alguna razón nadie iría a buscarlo, porque estaba escondido, arrinconado, como un gato herido. Y como cualquier hombre desesperado, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera su sobrevivencia en un mundo que no comprendía, que no le gustaba, que le intrigaba al punto de tenerle miedo.

Se acordó, de pronto, de su padre. Un ruso gordo, ya entrado en años, calvo y con una severa adicción a la belleza y el alcohol. Pintó muchos cuadros, una colección completa. Por cada pincelada, tomaba un trago de vodka, y así hasta que sabía que se acercaba peligrosamente a la ebriedad y entonces salía a caminar por las calles heladas de Moscú. Luego volvía, terminaba la pintura con cierto desdeño y dormía cuatro horas.

_Siempre._

El amor de su padre por sus pinturas no se limitaba solamente a apreciarlas, pintarlas y luego tirarlas a la basura (o en el mejor de los casos, destrozar el marco contra la pared y pisotear el lienzo), también se pasaba horas con el pincel en la mano, calculando el mejor ángulo para pintar. A veces ni siquiera bebía una gota de alcohol hasta que llegaba el final, cuando hundido en las lágrimas y la abstinencia, se tambaleaba, muerto de miedo por su propia creación, hasta la alacena para tomar una última botella de vodka y regresar valientemente a su estudio para terminar la lucha que él mismo había alimentado con cada hora que transcurría.

Esa misma belleza que él había contemplado, creado y admirado, terminó por destruirlo. Con el paso de los años, lo único que quedaba de aquel hombre talentoso, era un vagabundo que no recordaba su nombre, quien simplemente podía pasar horas admirando el techo y susurrando cosas que no tenían sentido alguno.

Iván cerró los ojos, repentinamente asediado de los recuerdos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía recordar el olor a óleo y alcohol que siempre emanaba del estudio de su padre. No era un aroma reconfortante ni nostálgico ni de ningún significado emocional para él. Simplemente era eso: un recuerdo, que al menor olvido se esfumaría de su mente, sin dejar ninguna huella, sin ni siquiera dejar una nostalgia adecuada.

Las calles de Nueva York eran todas vulgares. Hacía no mucho tiempo que vivía allí y aunque se había acostumbrado al ruido habitual y el ajetreo diario, aún no podía concebir el hecho de que quisieran tapar el cielo nocturno, alejar la luz de las estrellas de su vista. Habían anuncios luminiscentes, sonidos, luces de colores por todas partes. Eso le agobió un poco. Nada comparado con Moscú en los tiempos de su niñez, pobremente iluminada pero con un esplendor cegador que sólo aquellos que habían nacido de la perspectiva de belleza de otros (su padre, todo se lo debía a él) podían apreciarla adecuadamente. En cambio, todas aquellas luces artificiales le preparaban un escenario grotesco, como si de repente la humanidad pensara que no necesita la noche ni el día, y se encerraran en su pequeño mundo frágil e incomprensible. Pensó que si el infierno tuviera que ser un lugar, probablemente esas calles fueran la mejor descripción.

El taxi se detuvo en una acera, muy cerca de un transcurrido hotel. Iván le pagó rápidamente al conductor y bajó. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía notarse mejor los enormes edificios que lo rodeaban. Eran igual de vulgares que las calles. Qué sentido tenía cubrir el cielo. Suspiró, resignado, y comenzó a caminar por la acera, húmeda de la reciente llovizna.

El aire era frío, por lo que se cubrió la nariz con su larga bufanda rosa y caminó unas dos calles hasta donde el extraño invitado de la otra noche le había citado

Aquel joven de cabello rubio había aparecido de improvisto a su lado en el bar de siempre. Con una simple mirada hacia a su alrededor, había aparecido, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado destinado a estar sentado en esa misma silla, a la misma hora y con la misma sonrisa de confianza.

Había alzado su copa, sin quitar su sonrisa, y había guardado silencio unos minutos antes de proceder a acercarse a él para susurrarle en modo confidencial:

—¿Te gusta este mundo?

Y como Iván sabía, las buenas preguntas nunca tenían respuesta.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Entonces el joven se había acomodado en la silla, tomado un sorbo de whisky y le había respondido:

—¿Te gusta este mundo?

Quería decirle que no, que aborrecía ese lugar, especialmente, pero simplemente lo miró.

—¿A ti te gusta este mundo?

La expresión del joven cambió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se dignó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Qué hombre más sombrío eres.

—Qué hombre más extraño eres —replicó Iván, sonriendo él también, de una manera que parecía inocente.

—Yo soy una persona alegre. Ser feliz no tiene nada de extraño —dijo, ahora mirando las luces del techo—. Pareces ser el indicado. No odias este mundo pero tampoco lo adoras. Eres una persona solitaria.

Esa afirmación hizo que Iván frunciera el ceño. Qué acertada palabra para tan acertada situación. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo negar todas sus afirmaciones y le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida.

—Nada de eso. La palabra  _loneliness_ es demasiado fea para decírsela a alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ven a Madison Avenue mañana a las nueve en punto. Verás que este mundo no es más que soledad.

Y acto seguido se había levantado de su lugar, dejado el dinero de su bebida en la mesa y salido por la puerta, desvaneciéndose tan rápido como llegó.

Así lo conoció.

Un ser más extraño que él mismo, lo cual le reconfortó un poco. Había alguien como él, después de todo.

Al llegar a su departamento, había decidido que iría. No es que no necesitara explicaciones, sino que más bien, no podía perderse la oportunidad de satisfacer las necesidades de su corazón retorcido. Además, no perdía nada. Si llegara a desaparecer, no había nadie quien le extrañara, ni quien le llorara o le buscara, porque, como sabía, estaba perdido para este frágil mundo en el que vivía y nadie se tomaría la molestia de buscarlo.

Y allí estaba, parado entre todas aquellas personas, buscando por encima de la multitud el color de cabello inolvidable de ese extraño muchacho. No sabía su nombre, pero estaba buscándolo. Sonrió para sus adentros, ironizando la situación.

Miró hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que podía ver el leve resplandor de la luna detrás de uno de los edificios. El mohín que le siguió a la visión no fue más que una respuesta a lo disgustado que se encontraba.

—¿Nos vamos, Sr. Bufanda?

Se giró al reconocer la voz. El joven le sonrió abiertamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Iván frunció el ceño.

—¿Sr. Bufanda?

—¡Así es! —al notar la mirada confundida de su acompañante, sacudió la cabeza y señaló la bufanda rosa que llevaba Iván— Es que cuando te conocí, tú tenías esta bufanda. Si no me equivoco, ¿tú siempre la llevas, verdad? —Iván iba a decir algo pero el joven lo interrumpió— ¿Entonces nos vamos, Sr. Bufanda?

Se resignó y arrastró los pies hasta la acera opuesta, donde se encontraba estacionado un Ford Mustang rojo. Parecía costoso. Aún más vulgar que la ciudad misma, aquel auto rojo con franjas blancas que recorrían el capó, el techo y la parte trasera. Se exasperó.

—Oh. No te he dicho mi nombre, qué descortesía —dijo el extraño joven—. Me llamo Alfred.

—Iván.

Alfred sonrió un tanto al escuchar el acento marcado del Sr. Bufanda. Sacudió la cabeza, alegre.

—Bah —resopló—. Los nombres son totalmente innecesarios cuando sabes  _quién eres_ , es por eso que a mí no me gusta usarlo. Entonces, ¿puedo seguirte llamando Sr. Bufanda? A cambio, tú podrás llamarme como quieras.

Iván trató de recordar si él sabía  _quién era_  en realidad, si estaría bien no ser llamado por su nombre, pero se rindió demasiado fácil al tratar de buscar una respuesta. No era nadie, qué podía esperar si era llamado de una forma u otra.

—¿Cuál te gustaría que usara para llamarte?

Alfred sólo sonrió. No contestó a la pregunta y encendió el motor del auto.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras —dijo con la mirada fija en el pavimento húmedo.

Tardó unos minutos en alejarse de la acera y pasar el primer semáforo. Iván notó que cuando conducía, parecía estar ausente de cualquier realidad, que bien una persona pudo haberse atravesado y habría sido arrollada sin que Alfred hubiera frenado; es más, quizás hasta hubiera seguido manejado con la misma velocidad y sin reparar en lo que le hubiera pasado a la otra persona.

Sin embargo, no le importó. No porque no pensara que Alfred era un peligro al volante, sino que simplemente supo que no iba a pasar. Era casi imposible imaginar una situación en la que aquel joven extraño pudiera pasar malos momentos.

Alfred condujo hasta la estación del subterráneo más cercana. Iván se preguntó por qué lo llevó en auto, siendo que pudieron haber fácilmente caminado, pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Debía tener sus razones.

Estacionó su auto en una de las aceras más próximas y bajó en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento que le indicara a Iván que debía seguirlo. Cruzó la avenida y esperó atentamente a que Iván lo alcanzara para que luego ambos bajaran las escaleras.

Alfred parecía bastante ocupado pensando en algo e Iván pensando en cómo se había metido en una situación tan extraña. Al cabo de un rato caminando entre la multitud, Alfred sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y abrió la puerta que daba hacia los cuartos de mantenimiento y control. Le hizo un ademán con la mano a Iván y éste se apresuró a su lado. Entonces aquel extraño joven lo miró seriamente, como si le fuese a confesar algo muy, muy importante.

—A partir de aquí, tienes que seguirme, Sr. Bufanda. Yo iré al frente. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mí.

No preguntó por ninguna explicación. No era necesario. La situación no la requería. Bien pudo haberse metido al fondo de un pozo y seguir sin cuestionar ni una sola de las órdenes del joven rubio. Cuando lo viera todo, cuando pudiera comprender una mínima parte de dónde se había metido, preguntaría, cuestionaría, haría un escándalo por saber la respuesta. No ahora. Porque no era el momento.

Iván asintió y ambos se adentraron en un extraño pasillo al que se accedía por medio de una puerta que estaba en el cuarto de mantenimiento. El pasillo estaba bien iluminado y era de un blanco puro. El aire que se podía respirar era cálido, excesivamente limpio. No se sentía ninguna corriente de aire. No se oía ningún ruido.

Esperaba, quizás ingenuamente, escuchar el ruido del subterráneo, los pasos de la gente, algún zumbido de algún aparato. Nada.

En ese momento, Iván tuvo una extraña corazonada. Ya no estaba más en Nueva York. Había algo que no pertenecía al mundo que había conocido toda su vida. Ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. Estaba en  _otra parte_ , y muy interiormente se alegró de que no estuviera ni perdido ni solo.

Alfred se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a una puerta negra.

—A estas alturas, ya debes saber que no estamos en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

Iván asintió.

—Bien. Me alegra saber que elegí a la persona correcta. Cuando estemos al otro lado de esa puerta, te lo contaré todo. Ahora, sólo espera.

Alfred sacó otra llave de su bolsillo y abrió con ella la puerta negra. La puerta se abrió cansinamente, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se abrió. Rechinó al momento en el que estuvo abierta completamente.

—Sr. Bufanda, por favor, pasa —anunció Alfred.

Iván no vaciló en dar los pasos suficientes para atravesar el umbral. Alfred pronto lo imitó.

No era más que una cueva. A lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo caía el agua, quizás hubiera un río subterráneo cerca. No había más que eso. Ruido. La cueva era pura oscuridad.

Alfred lo tomó de la mano.

—Bien, yo me sé el camino a partir de aquí. Asegúrate de no soltarme en ningún momento. Si llegaras a perderte, desaparecerás.

Hecha la advertencia, Iván se sujetó fuertemente a la chaqueta de su acompañante. Alfred comenzó a caminar rápidamente, hasta el punto donde Iván tuvo que ajustar sus pasos para que fueran zancadas y así no perder el ritmo.

El suelo no era el de esperarse que hubiera en una cueva. Era completamente plano y recto. No importaba cuánto corrieran, el ruido del agua cayendo era siempre igual. Parecía que nunca se alejaban. Tampoco había eco, ni corrientes de aire, ni siquiera humedad. Sonrió a su pesar. Qué cueva más extraña.

—Estamos en un mundo diferente al que tú conoces —explicó Alfred—. Pero incluso así, desde aquí se controla el caos y el orden del  _otro lado_. Y verás, aquí no hay nada más que oscuridad y agua cayendo.

Alfred se detuvo. Sacó otra de sus llaves y abrió una puerta. La luz del interior salió disparada y lo cegó por un momento, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían. Sin embargo, a pesar de la luz del interior, la oscuridad de la cueva no cambió. No hubo ni siquiera una sombra o un reflejo. La oscuridad era absoluta, como temió.

Alfred lo metió casi a empujones y cerró la puerta después de entrar.

Estaba en una habitación gigante, iluminada por grandes lámparas. Parecía un laboratorio más que una habitación, a excepción de que sólo había una mesa, dos sillas, dos sillones, un librero casi vacío, un archivero y un estante con cráneos.

—Sr. Bufanda —pronunció Alfred lentamente, poniendo especial atención en el modo en el que se expresaba. Luego chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo para sí mismo—, quiero que veas algo. Sígueme.

En el fondo de la habitación, había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba vista hacia un enorme ¿bosque, pradera? Con cuidado, Alfred se adentró a aquel lugar e hizo un ademán para que Iván lo imitara. Se apresuró a su lado.

Era un bosque, uno de los más verdes que jamás había visto. Los árboles eran altísimos, con espesas hojas y grandes ramas. No había nada más que eso árboles. No parecía haber otra vegetación a parte de los árboles y el pasto.

No obstante, lo que más le impresionó fueron aquellas bestias.

Tenían un pelaje precioso, de un brillante color caoba que a la luz del atardecer de ese otro mundo, resplandecían y entonces no había una descripción fiable del color que ofrecían aquellos animales. Sus patas eran largas y fuertes, y su complexión era la de un caballo promedio. Mientras Iván las admiraba, hubo un largo silencio. Muchas de aquellas bestias parecían vagar nada más entre las de su misma especie, sin querer permanecer en cierto lugar mucho tiempo. Daban vueltas y vueltas, hasta que por fin se cansaban y se tiraban a la sombra de un árbol.

El sol nunca se desvanecía y, a pesar de los minutos que transcurrieran, nunca cambiaba de posición. Siempre una mitad detrás de una gran colina, siempre una mitad en el cielo anaranjado., siempre confiriendo un color en especial para que el pelaje de las bestias pudiera ser envidiable, único e inigualable.

—¿Cómo es que existe esto en una cueva...? —preguntó Iván, rompiendo el silencio tan calmado que se había hecho.

—Esto no es una cueva —repuso Alfred—. Ya te dije, Sr. Bufanda, esto es una dimensión paralela. No es imposible que exista esto.

—¿Y esas bestias?

—Ah —sonrió Alfred, altamente complacido—. ¿Ves ese color que tiene su pelaje...? En otoño les llamamos Golden Beasts. No hay ningún dorado más puro que el que visten en esa época del año. No verás nada así en Nueva York o en otra parte de ese mundo.

Lo miró.

—¿Y para qué me necesitas aquí?

—Mi abuelo murió hace cinco meses. Él era el guardián de todo esto, pero ahora es el mío. Nuestro deber es cuidar a estas criaturas —se volvió repentinamente serio, borrando su sonrisa boba—, y desde el momento en el que entraste por ese pasillo blanco, has tomado tú también la responsabilidad. Como en todos los mundos, hay monstruos, y no precisamente de los que te aterrorizaban de pequeño. ¿Ya has visto todo esto? ¿Ya has contemplado el color del pelaje de las bestias? La magnitud de la belleza equivale a la magnitud de destrucción. Debemos proteger a las bestias de los monstruos que habitan aquí, porque estas bestias que ves aquí, son las que mantienen el orden y el caos. ¿No ves qué preciosa metáfora ha creado este mundo? Unas bestias, sin sentido de la razón, sin sentido del amor o la lealtad, han de controlar el mundo de los humanos, unos seres tan sentimentales —Alfred notó la mirada confundida del Sr. Bufanda y se perdió momentáneamente más allá de los árboles. Suspiró—. Tu único trabajo aquí es recolectar los recuerdos de aquellos cráneos y escribirlos.

—… ¿Qué?

Alfred retornó con su ancha y alegre sonrisa, divertido por la expresión del Sr. Bufanda. Soltó una suave risilla.

—Has venido todo un largo y extraño camino sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Corriste de entre la oscuridad sin quejarte. ¿Por qué ahora me pides explicaciones? Hace unos momentos parecía que te importaba lo mismo estar en este mundo o estar en el otro.

Iván se sintió ligeramente ofendido, pero esbozó una sonrisa particularmente infantil.

—Simplemente me dieron ganas de preguntar. Si voy a hacer algo, tengo que saber para qué lo estoy haciendo. Esa es una lógica normal, ¿no crees?

Alfred rió fuertemente, intentando contenerse. Se giró para que Iván no lo pudiera ver y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano pues su acompañante lo podía oír fuerte y claro.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Iván, sin quitar su sonrisa. Estaba enfadado, pero no se podía adivinar ni por el tono de su voz ni la expresión de su rostro.

Alfred se giró para verlo, una vez que pudo controlarse un poco. Mantenía su sonrisa infantil, ahora perturbadora, y no había ningún signo de molestia. Se calló de inmediato, intimidado por la expresión de su acompañante.

—No, nada, perdóname —dijo rápidamente, volviendo a su inusual seriedad—. Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero entremos. No me gusta estar mucho tiempo afuera.

Ambos volvieron a la enorme habitación. Alfred le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

—Los cráneos son de las bestias. Cuando mueren, el precioso color de su pelaje se desvanece hasta quedar de un anodino gris; entonces se quedan a la sombra de un árbol y cierran los ojos lentamente. Después, su cuerpo se convierte en cenizas y lo único que queda es el cráneo. En muy raras ocasiones, el cráneo no se queda aquí: va al otro mundo. Si sus recuerdos fueran sabidos por las  _personas normales_ , estaríamos en problemas. Sin embargo, no todos tienen la habilidad para comprender los recuerdos…

—¿Por qué mueren las bestias? ¿No se supone que son inmortales, si es que controlan el caos y el orden? —interrumpió Iván.

—Cuando algo es alterado en el otro mundo, sin el consentimiento de este lugar, entonces una bestia muere. No podría decirte exactamente qué situaciones son las que las matan, pero, definitivamente, todo es por mano del hombre. Tampoco sé si su muerte es dolorosa o por qué el color de su pelaje se desvanece. Mi abuelo tampoco lo sabía, y probablemente tampoco el padre de su padre y el padre de su padre…

—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Parece que tú tienes bastante experiencia con los recuerdos —respondió Alfred, con una suspicacia casi felina.

—Mentira. Para mí, los recuerdos son sólo cenizas, polvo. En cuanto lo olvide, todo se desvanecerá.

Alfred suspiró.

—Te delatas tú mismo, Sr. Bufanda —sonrió sin expresar ninguna emoción—. Esa bufanda que llevas debió haber sido tejida por alguien muy querido para ti. La llevas para preservar los recuerdos, ¿no es cierto? Ah, y mira tu mano: todavía recuerda la forma de tomar un pincel y dar las pinceladas correctas en un lienzo.

Inhaló abruptamente. Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño, evitando por completo que tomara la posición que su padre le había enseñado o que recordara la sensación del pincel contra sus dedos. Fue casi un acto reflejo, que había estado practicando los últimos años.

¿Por qué un extraño como él debía saber tanto sobre los recuerdos que había estado dejando empolvar en su cerebro y en su cuerpo?

—Sr. Golden Beast —pronunció Iván lentamente, procurando que Alfred escuchara bien. Éste se quedó impávido pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió alegremente—, no es que no lo haya olvidado, es que los recuerdos no significan nada para mí. Podré tomar un pincel y dar las pinceladas correctas pero nunca podré apreciar la belleza de lo que pinté, pues para mí es repugnante el hecho de que un recuerdo cree cosas, y en el peor caso, que se le llame "bello" a sus creaciones.

—Justo como lo pensé —se resignó y murmuró algo parecido a: "está bien, ya sabía que sería así, escogí la persona correcta, de todas formas"—. En todo caso, puedes empezar. En la mesa está todo lo necesario para que escribas los recuerdos —Iván abrió la boca para preguntar cómo es que lo haría pero Alfred sacudió la cabeza—. No te preocupes. Si de verdad eres la persona correcta, la tarea será sumamente fácil.

Sr. Bufanda asintió y tomó el primer cráneo. Justo en el momento en el que las yemas de sus dedos lo tocaron, hubo un sonido de adentro:  _aaagh_. Retiró las manos rápidamente, impactado y Alfred apareció detrás de él, sonriendo, realmente complacido. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, para cambiarla por una que relucía de alivio.

—Así que elegí bien —murmuró para sí mismo, luego miró el techo—. Supongo que ahora puedes estar en paz, abuelo.

Iván, reponiéndose de la impresión, colocó ambas manos sobre el hueso y una oleada de información llegó impactando su cerebro. No eran imágenes, tampoco palabras, ni sonidos, ni sensaciones. Todo estaba completamente descrito en el tacto, como si las palabras fueran trasmitidas por puras sensaciones familiares y él ya supiera qué hacer sin necesidad de un lenguaje concreto.

No reparó en la mirada de su compañero, hasta después que hubo completado el trabajo. Escribió un total de diecisiete páginas, en inglés, con una que otra palabra en ruso, de la cual se apresuró a corregir.

—¿Y por qué los recuerdos deben ser escritos? —preguntó Iván, ordenando las hojas en la mesa.

—Hummm… Creo que ya deberías saber la respuesta. Debes escribir los recuerdos para que no se pierdan. Es como tú dijiste: los recuerdos se desvanecerán en la mínima oportunidad que se presente. Los cráneos, al pasar un tiempo, también se convierte en cenizas, y todo el conocimiento que pudimos haber tenido, también se irá. Un día de estos te dejaré leer los demás recuerdos.

—¿Y sobre qué son los recuerdos?

—Sobre los errores humanos —sonrió Alfred, ampliamente—. Quizás es por eso que las bestias mueren: lo hacen para que nos demos cuenta de nuestros errores. Y con una conclusión un poco más aventurada, podríamos decir que las bestias son nuestros errores, representan la maldad y la bondad humana. Por eso existe el equilibrio en el mundo.

Iván le entregó las hojas y Alfred las metió en una carpeta amarilla, que decía en grandes palabras hechas con un rotulador negro: "BESTIA NO. 72", luego lo guardó en el archivero y volvió a sentarse.

—Sr. Bufanda, ¿no extrañas Rusia? —preguntó.

—¿Extrañar... Rusia? —reformuló la pregunta para hacerla sonar un poco sombría.

—Así es. Supongo que tendrás familia o amigos.

—No, estoy completamente solo. Por eso vine contigo. Dije: "nadie me extrañará, ni pensarán en mí ni llorarán por mí, no soy nada para este mundo". No tenía nada que perder. Así que vine —repuso con una sonrisa infantil que no parecía inocente, sino perturbadora y escalofriante.

Alfred encendió un cigarrillo y suspiró melancólicamente.

—Yo también estoy solo. Mi hermano murió de cáncer hace dos años y mi abuelo estaba tan ocupado cuidando este lugar que nunca tuvo tiempo para estar en el hospital —exhaló el humo y volvió su sonrisa, otra vez, sin expresar ninguna emoción. Sólo estaba allí, adornando su cara—. ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la historia del Pueblo de los Gatos?

Iván lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, casi perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Trata sobre un joven que se subía a los trenes, sin ningún destino en especial. Cuando le atraía un lugar, bajaba del tren y se alojaba en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, un día bajó en un pueblo en especial. Cuando llegó, notó que no había nadie, así que buscó un cuarto en el único hotel del pueblo y se quedó dormido. Despertó en la madrugada, escuchando ruidos y decidió asomarse. Miles y miles de gatos paseaban por la calle, actuando como humanos. Se saludaban, abrían sus tiendas, hablaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, al amanecer todos se habían marchado y el pueblo había quedado desierto otra vez. El tren paraba en la estación todos los días, partiendo puntualmente aunque no subiera nadie. Así que al cuarto día, aquel joven decidió marcharse pero en la estación, el tren nunca se detuvo. El conductor ni siquiera lo miró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca podría regresar a su mundo, se quedaría eternamente en el Pueblo de los Gatos —exhaló el humo de nuevo y aplastó el cigarrillo contra el piso—. Ahora ves, qué fácil es esta historia para nosotros. Después de haber conocido todo esto, Sr. Bufanda, déjame preguntarte si es que quieres regresar a Nueva York.

Él lo sopesó durante un rato, pero después repuso con una sonrisa solemne.

—Me da igual. Como el viajero de la historia, yo no tengo un destino. Quizás él se quedó por mérito propio en aquel mundo, quizás ni siquiera quería seguir viajando.

Alfred volvió a sonreír y asintió ligeramente

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Podría decirse que este lugar es casi igual que el Pueblo de los Gatos, a excepción de que aquí no hay gatos ni edificios. ¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a este lugar? Le llamo: El Despiadado País de las Maravillas. Existen las bestias, pero también existen sus opuestos. Las bestias mueren casi en el anonimato. Y lo peor de todo, es que hay un eterno atardecer. Sin embargo, este mundo no es más cruel que en el que vivimos. Aquí no hay guerras, no hay hambre ni enfermedades. Pero yo no podría quedarme aquí. ¿Tú sí? —sin darle tiempo para responder, Alfred prosiguió—: Supongo que debes estar cansado y abrumado. ¿Quieres volver?

Titubeó un poco hasta que negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Quiero ver a las bestias otra vez. Vamos.

Sr. Golden Beast se levantó de su asiento y lo guió hasta el bosque, cuando las bestias ya estaban dormidas. Descansaban plácidamente sobre el pasto, resoplando suavemente con sus crías a lado. Cuando dormían, entonces el bosque se sumergía en el silencio, dado que no había más animales que ellos.

A Iván se le llenó el corazón de calidez. Aquellas bestias protegían el orden y el caos, entonces, por consiguiente, también protegían la belleza que él apreciaba, el amor extraño que hacía mucho tiempo había estado ocultando.

—Tu padre era pintor, ¿verdad? ¿Eran bonitas sus pinturas? —preguntó Alfred, interrumpiendo la breve atmósfera de tranquilidad que se había creado.

—No lo sé —respondió Sr. Bufanda—. Todas sus pinturas las destruía justo después de que el óleo se secara. Decía que no las soportaba, que eran infames, un intento de arte. Luego de destrozar el lienzo, tomaba los pedazos y decía que la verdadera belleza radicaba en el sufrimiento y la soledad, en la destrucción de uno mismo.

Sr. Golden Beast se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Lo miró inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar si lo que le contó era cierto. Pero probablemente no necesitaba una respuesta. Él ya la sabía con toda claridad. Encendió otro cigarrillo y después de la segunda calada, dijo:

—Tenía Alzheimer, ¿cierto?

Iván tardó un momento en responder.

—Al final, quisiera o no, todos sus recuerdos fueron destruidos —pronunció suavemente, como si al final hubiera contenido un largo suspiro.

—¿Entonces por qué desapareció repentinamente y nunca se supo nada de él?

—No lo sé.

Después de aquella respuesta, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Iván le pidió un cigarrillo a Alfred y éste se lo concedió gustosamente. Entonces ambos fumaron en silencio, compartiendo ese único momento en el cual los dos podían estar en paz porque, como sabía Iván, habían siempre dos momentos de intimidad: en la cama con una mujer o compartiendo un cigarrillo con un camarada.

O quizás fuera demasiado temprano para tratarle como amigo. Aún no había decidido si era amigo, enemigo o un total extraño.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Está bien —Iván sonrió y tiró el cigarrillo al pasto, donde lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato.

Antes de entrar, Sr. Bufanda se despidió de las bestias con un adiós en ruso, apenas susurrado.

—¿Vendrás mañana también? —ya le estaba esperando.

—Te esperaré en Madison Avenue, otra vez. A la misma hora. Quiero esperar a ver el dorado de esas bestias. Si tengo que esperar por siempre, lo haré.

En dos meses sería otoño. El pensamiento, por primera vez en su vida, lo reconfortó un poco.

En cuestión de minutos estaría de vuelta al mundo al que no pertenecía, pero tampoco tenía algún problema viviendo allí. Y lo más triste de todo era que tampoco tenía un destino fijo, ni un hogar. Sr. Bufanda cargaba a cuestas el ideal retorcido de belleza y Sr. Golden Beast se veía condenado a siempre cuidar de unas bestias majestuosas, solo.

No le pareció un destino triste; más bien, le pareció que las cosas eran así, nada más, que hacía mucho tiempo habían estado predestinadas a ser y que era algo tan simple como nacer, crecer y morir.

Estaba tan perdido dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Alfred se detuvo en seco enfrente de él y empezó a murmurar disculpas atropelladas, para luego quedar en completo silencio.

—Bueno, Sr. Bufanda —comenzó, solemne y tranquilo, casi parecía resignado—, parece que hemos sido abandonados dentro del Despiadado País de las Maravillas —soltó un largo suspiro para luego sonreír sin ninguna emoción y, citando al cuento del que había hablado antes, soltó—: Va siendo hora de que los gatos aparezcan, ¿no crees?

Sonrió él también. No habían sido abandonados porque aquel lugar  _era el lugar en el que debía perderse_. Un lugar especialmente predispuesto para que él pudiera quedarse. Miró a Alfred y supo que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. No podían salir de allí.

Contempló la pared lisa y blanca.

La puerta había desaparecido.


End file.
